


How Paul Found Out

by reynasmajesty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, BAMF Sally Jackson, F/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynasmajesty/pseuds/reynasmajesty
Summary: This is a (relatively short) story of how Paul Blofis found out what really happened to Gabe Ugliano.





	How Paul Found Out

It was the day Sally and Paul told Percy they were getting married.

“Perce, we need to talk to you,” Sally had said, a reassuring smile on her face. Paul stood besides her nervously fidgeting with his fingers and Not Looking At Percy.

“Oh, okay,” Percy said, half a cookie still hanging uneaten out of his mouth. He hoped his mom wasn’t gonna scold him for stealing cookies, he’d been hungry.

“Percy,” Paul started nervously after they sat down on the couch, “We are getting married.” Sally beamed besides him and proudly showed off the engagement ring on her finger, which Percy had somehow failed to notice.

“Are you-” Paul said.

“Happy for you’ll hell yeah dude, congratulations mom and Paul, err, dad?”

“Jeez Percy,” Paul replied. “We aren’t married yet, you that after, yeah?”

* * *

 

Right now, Percy lay awake in bed next to Annabeth; the latter had been told when she got back from Olympus, her face had lit up like a candle and she was soon seen with Sally planning the wedding.

Percy was thinking back on the conversation and he was uncomfortable, and restless. How did he _really_ feel about his mom marrying Paul? He couldn’t quiet place that, so he did the only thing seemed logical, he turned to Annabeth.

“Hey, Annabeth,” he shook her awake gently.

“Go away, Percy,” she groaned into the pillow.

“Oh come on, I need your help,” Annabeth muttered something about ungrateful sons of Poseidon and opened her eyes, facing Percy.

“What is it?” she said.

“I don’t…feel right,” he said.

“What did you eat today?” she asked.

“No, no, not like that,” a blush crept up on his face, “more…in my head.”

Annabeth sat up in bed and turned the lamp on.

“Is this about Paul and Sally’s engagement?” she asked, still a little sleepy. Percy felt bad for waking her up.

“It could be.” he said after staying silent for a few moments, contemplating the idea. 

“Percy,” Annabeth said, “Just go and talk to Paul, you’ll feel better.”

“Okay.”

“Oh and Percy,” Annabeth said right before he closed the door, “Remember, Paul isn’t Gabe.”

 _Oh_ , Percy thought.

He found Paul sitting on a sofa surrounded by at least four empty coffee cups. _School starts in three days_ , he thought.

“Um, Paul, could we talk for a second?” he asked. Paul nodded absentmindedly, but went pale precisely two seconds later, realizing what was coming.

“It’s nothing bad,” Percy reassured, Paul swallowed in response.

“Um, Paul?” Percy asked, “Do you know what happened to Gabe?”

“I, err, I know he was Sally’s ex-husband, and that he was abusive, that’s it.” He said.

“Do you know where he is now?” Percy asked.

“No?”

“He’s a lawn statue somewhere in New York.”

“What?!” Paul said.

“My mom tuned him into one using Medusa’s severed head- long story- and sold it so that she could go to college,” Percy said.

“…wow.” Paul said. And Percy knew he believed him, the Pegasus hooves on his car served as a great reminder that all of _this_ was real. Percy suspected that was even why he kept them.

“I think…you get why I am here then?” Percy started, “Don’t mess with here dude, for your own safety.”

* * *

 

“Did it work?” a sleepy Annabeth asked the next morning.

Percy sipped his coffee, he felt great now, “Like a charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am sorry if it's not what you expected, but i hope you liked it nevertheless! Leave a review if you want to, they are always appreciated!


End file.
